The Zutara archives
by kayko15
Summary: Family, change, pain, harmony. All are part of Zuko and Katara's life. See how they are able to handle through everything that's thrown at them.
1. Chapter 1

Family:

Blue clashed against gold in yet would turn out to be another epic battle of the mind. Besides water and fire, insults were being thrown around like it was their element. Together, the two were at home, arguing, fighting, and causing chaos in their little family.

Water splashed against the ground as it began to circle the bender. It came to its call immediately, ready to be on the offensive or defensive at a moments call. Any onlooker thought that the girl maybe angry with the boy. But one certain Earthbender knew better. The unblinking eyes of the Blind Bandit looked off somewhere to the left of the two fighters, but she knew that the two were really dancing.

Fire crackled and sparked in every direction, one false move and there could be a wild fire that consumed the whole temple. But the bender controlling the dangerous element was nothing less than a master. His gold eyes held those blue ones as she shot water at him. His pale hands caused the fire to whip in front of him—the steam causing his eyes to water just a little.

When it cleared, she was in front of him. A snarl on her face as she shot water at him, with a short breath, she was able to turn it into ice. It snaked around his ankles and hands, and froze him where he stood. His black bangs fell into his face as he fell to the ground. Hands rushed out and he was able to push himself back up, breaking the hold on him.

He glared and with a twist of his wrist, a kick at the dirt, and a twist of his head a circle of fire appeared around the girl. Moving his hands closer together, he was able to push the flames closer to the blue-eyed girl. Her eyes widening in fear as the flames licked at her feet.

"Are you scared yet?" he asked.

She scoffed, trying to access her water. But one wrong move would cause her to get burned. "You don't scare me yet, Zuko," she snapped.

The man—no boy—tilted his head back and laughed. It was a pleasant sound that brought butterflies to the young waterbender's stomach. He walked closer. With each step, the fire grew lower, and she was able to move her arms at one point.

He roughly grabbed her arms, before she had a chance to bend her way out of there. Leaning up to her ear, he hissed, "You have every reason to be scared of me, Katara." He pulled away and then left the girl standing there, blinking stupidly.

The blind girl laughed a little as she watched the waterbender. Finally, Katara snapped, "Toph, you speak of that to no one."

"Don't worry, Sugar Queen, I saw nothing," she replied as the older girl stomped off.

* * *

Time was counting down. There were only days before the comet arrived. Tempers were running high, the team was nervous, and questions were being asked. No one was beginning to doubt Aang, it was just getting harder and harder to think that the war was going to end in their favor.

But it had to. If the war didn't end in the good guys favor, the Avatar would be killed and everyone who helped him along the way would either join the same fate… or something far worse than death.

Sokka was telling jokes again, Suki was hanging on his words, laughing when appropriate, and Toph was rolling her eyes—when she wasn't focused on picking the dirt out of her toes. Aang was lying on top of Appa, enjoying the time off from training. Katara had been distance from the group since her return. She'd come out to cook dinner and then retreat back to her tent and fall asleep before anyone knew that she was present.

And that's what she was doing now. Her blue eyes were focused on the soup before her, and hardly anyone noticed that she was there. But one pair of golden eyes has sought her out. He had been waiting for the moment when she would be there.

"Katara?" he called out.

She looked up; her eyes shaded black from lack of sleep. The smile that would have been there was now gone. Her eyes held nothing, no happiness, no sadness, not even hatred. Zuko wished to bring back the emotion that those blue eyes once held, the eyes that he—as much as he hated to admit—started to fall in love with.

"What is it, Zuko?" she answered.

The rest of the gang looked up and saw the waterbender. Aang jumped off Appa and began to rush towards the girl. But just as soon as he thought it, Toph, Sokka, and Suki had stopped him.

"Lets go spend some family time together, Aang," Sokka said, throwing an arm around the young boy. "Maybe we can work on your plan for the Fire Lord."

Both Suki and Toph nodded, but not before Aang threw in his objection. "Sokka, Katara and I—"

"It can wait, Twinkle Toes," Toph said. "I think those two need some time alone." Aang shot one last fleeting look at Katara, but followed the members to his new family.

"Katara?" Zuko tried again.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered, stirring the soup with her bending.

"Is there something to talk about?" he countered, flinging his hair off his scar. "Or is it your actions?"

"There's nothing, Zuko, so drop it," she snapped.

He smiled. A look of annoyance had appeared in her eyes. Even though it was brief, it was still there. He sat down on the ground, leaning against the small rock tower that Toph had created. He looked up into the sky. A small star peaked out against the colors from the setting sun. His eyes then looked down to Katara; maybe a different approach would work with her.

"So, Sokka's right, we are kind of like a family," he said, crossing his legs at the knee. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but this way; he wouldn't have to see her blue eyes. "Look at us, we have everyone. The _tough _young sister, the little brother, the big brother who needs to protect everyone and of course the girl next door."

"Okay, I'll bite," said Katara, looking over. "What are you talking about?"

Zuko peeked around his leg. There was that hint of annoyance. "Our little family, the one that you and Sokka started. So, I suppose that would really make you two the parents. But for incest sake, we'll say Sokka's the cool Uncle."

She raised an eyebrow, causing him to switch positions. His legs were folded nicely and he leaned forward. There was a smile on his face, one that she couldn't help but be wary of.

"That would make you the mother," he paused to think. "Though I suppose your children are a little strange. So, if thinking that Sokka is the cool uncle, that would make Suki the strict aunt."

Her hand rushed up to her nose. She was able to cover up her small smile with a sneeze, but Zuko knew better. He returned his leaning position, his hand now stroking his chin. He looked over at Katara and saw that she had began to stir the yellow soup once again.

"But where does that leave your father, my uncle, and your grandmother?" he pondered out loud. "Well, Uncle Iroh is clearly the crazy uncle that everyone loves to have at parties, but is really driven nuts by. And your father, I guess is the grandpa that everyone loves. And your grandmother…" he paused.

She let out a sigh, probably thinking of the home down south. "Zuko, are you just trying to get me to open up about my problems?" she asked. "Because, I told you there was nothing on my mind."

"I guess, your grandmother would have to be the great-grandmother who doesn't approve of anything," he continued on. Then his widened and he let out a loud dramatic gasp. "My sister!"

"What? Where?" Katara said, rising to her feet.

"Well, I guess we can disown her. She is crazy after all," Zuko continued. "Same goes for my father."

The prince continued to ramble on and on about the family that Katara had started—therefore making her the mother of it all—he had lost interest in what she was actually doing. She lifted off the pot and placed it to the side, waterbending enough into bowls for the missing family members. She had taken it to the group, and when she returned, he was still rambling on.

Finally, she sat down next to him, and placed her head on his shoulder. He shut up and looked down at her. She finally had a look of content on her face. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're forgetting someone?"

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You." She kissed his cheek and stood up. "I don't know how you did it, maybe you've been hanging around Sokka too long, but you've helped me a lot more than you know."

She turned to go into her tent, and Zuko stood there blinking his eyes a few times. He stood up, getting ready to follow her, but paused at the food that was placed in front of him. He picked up the bowl and held it up in a form of thanks.

"What am I then?"

"I would have to say, the boyfriend to the mother." She giggled a little before letting the tent swish close. A second later, her head popped out and she said, "Thank you."

* * *

Zuko flinched. It wasn't from the wound that his crazy sister had inflicted. No, it was from the red handprint that he was now supporting. Maybe telling Mai that he was no longer interested was not the best case. He couldn't help but think about the final battle with his sister, how he had jumped in front of Katara to save her. Even though he considered the Water Tribe girl to be family, he was still in love with her, and couldn't change that.

"I liked your speech," a voice said. "Maybe when you've got time between all the paper work, meetings, and remodeling, we can do an activity together."

Looking up, he saw the blue eyes of Katara. "Do an activity?"

Katara's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, you know at a place and time. If you're not too busy."

Zuko moved over and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. His heart began to beat faster. His fingers moved up to the necklace that she always wore. The soft silk of the band still held after all she had been through.

"Are you going back to the South Pole?"

"Yeah, not for a couple of days though. Sokka wants to look for his boomerang and sword," she answered. "It feels like it's been years since I've been home."

He looked away. "I know the feeling. We're putting Azula in a maximum security cell at the Boiling Rock."

"She's family."

"She's insane."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Katara sighed and shook her head. "Family should be close by. What about your father?"

He looked at her. "Why are you so curious about my family?"

She turned to him and touched his scar. "Because your real family is going to be gone for a long time. It could be years before we see each other again!" she shouted. "And all you care about is if your father is nearby and where your crazy sister is!"

"My father has information about my mother," he said.

Katara gasped. "Zuko, I had no idea."

"On the Day of Black Sun, he had told me that she had been banished. I need to go out and find her. To see where she is. And he has information about her!" Zuko shouted. "Can you see why having my father close by is so important?"

Katara sighed and walked out the door. "But you're still loosing the only real family you ever had. Sokka, Aang, Toph, Iroh, and I all leave on the same day. You will truly be alone."

She walked out and didn't look back. This caused the prince—now Fire Lord—to scream in pain. He launched a fireball at the picture of his father. Grumbling to himself, he rubbed the red print on his cheek and then touched his scar. The only girl he had let touch his scar and possibly walked out of his life—maybe forever.

_You rise with the moon, and I rise with the sun. _

As pretty and poetic as that sounded, it was annoying—but it was the truth. Zuko was up and waiting for Katara outside her door as soon as the sun was up. He was dressed in the clothes he had worn during the traveling. He had thought about it all night, and decided that maybe it was time he took his support on the road.

The council wouldn't agree of course. But that could be easily justified by saying he was helping the South Pole rebuild itself, and then he'd travel to Ba Sing Se to help them regain a strong government. From there, he'd go out and see what other Earth Kingdom towns and cities needed help in the recover.

"What are you doing?" Katara snapped. She hadn't used that tone since he had attempted to join with the Avatar. "I expect you to be in meetings all day, that way Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Toph and I can leave in peace."

"I can't allow my family to leave. My father will be hear when I return, and my sister is still insane," he started. "But I need my cool Uncle, and strict aunt, and I need the young siblings who are annoying. But most of all, I need the girl who is a mother to all, even me."

"Zuko!" she gasped, looking offended. "That's what I am? A mother to you?"

She turned to walk down the hall, her bag over her shoulder, and her braid resting on her back. She didn't even look back. He ran after her and grabbed her shoulders. He turned around and pulled her close, closing the gap between their lips.

He was the first to pull away and turned to go and visit those who had yet to wake. She grabbed his hand, stopping him. "I'm thinking that wasn't a goodbye kiss you give a mother."

"Well, ever mother needs a father. And I was thinking, that maybe I could go and meet your family. Properly this time, and I could try to help rebuild what needs to be rebuilt at the South Pole," he said, flushing.

"And?" she questioned. "This isn't just a political move?"

"Partially, but I also don't want to let my family go. We're family, we need to stick together. But I want to support my girlfriend (_and eventually, my wife)_."

She flushed and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed him for a second time, and pulled him off towards Sokka and her father's room. Her fingers intertwined with his as she rushed down the hall.

"Uh, Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"To properly introduce you to my family," she said smiling.

"Sokka's going to kill me."

* * *

**K15: I know it's been a couple days late, but this is for Zutara week day one! **

**Zuko: Couple days at least.**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, I'm still working on Running from Fear itself, and I'm almost finished with that chapter. So, now I'm off to finish Zutara week day two! Maybe I'll be caught up by the time the day is over. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Later. K15**


	2. Chapter 2

Change:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Oyaji said. He turned to the groom. "You may now kiss the bride."

A grin crossed the male's face and he took a step towards his new wife. She threw her veil back and grabbed her now husband. She pressed her lips against his and there was a cheer from the attending guests. They walked down the aisle and soon their guest followed. There they'd go to the reception, to eat dance, maybe have a couple of cookies in Sokka's case, and enjoy the night away.

Katara pushed her braid over her shoulder. It was as a favor to her brother and Suki that she had worn the braid to begin with. Her blue eyes followed her friends and family. When the place was completely cleared out, she finally rose to her feet. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked down the aisle, slowly.

In her head, she could hear the wedding march, see her friends and family, and hear the whispers on how beautiful she looked. Standing up by her father, she was able to see him. And for the longest time, she thought it was going to be Aang's face she saw. But now she saw the scarred face of her boyfriend. She let out a loud sigh.

"Something on your mind?"

Jumping a bit, she looked up into the golden eyes of Zuko. "You waited?"

"I'd always wait for you."

"If I knew that the big tough firebender, I fell in love with was just a big softy, I'd request my money back," she joked.

He laughed as he grabbed her hand. "Well, it better be good money that you paid for me then."

She leaned up and kissed her boyfriend. It was just as sweet as the first kiss nearly three years ago. She felt his hands move up to her neck, and a sigh released her mouth. Katara learned that he liked to feel her necklace when he was thinking about something deep. A warm feeling filled her, radiating from her neck.

She loved this man before her.

"Shall we join the rest? I believe that you have to give a toast to the man of the hour?"

"Only for my brother."

* * *

The night went on in full swing. People kept congratulations the newly wedded couple and they kept laughing it off like it was nothing. Sokka danced with Suki, and then with Katara, and even once with Toph. It was his family that he was able to dance with, and he was welcoming this change.

But his sister wasn't so welcoming to this change. That meant that Sokka was going to move to Kyoshi Island. Even though she was dating Zuko, she still spent a lot of time down at the South Pole, and now it was going to be very lonely without Sokka cracking jokes.

"Katara," Aang said, grabbing her attention. "I like your necklace."

"Uh. Thanks Aang," she answered, feeling the smooth stone of her mother's necklace.

Zuko smirked. He led Katara over to the drink table and grabbed her some punch. "You look beautiful," he kissed her.

"Well, thank you Fire Lord," she teased. "I feel absolutely beautiful."

Zuko chuckled and led her to the table to sit down. Katara rested her feet on an empty chair, and greeted people as they passed by. Haru, Pakku, Bato, Smellerbee, and Ty Lee all complemented her about her necklace.

"Zuko, is there something wrong with my mother's necklace—maybe a chip or something?"

"No," he shook his head. "It looks fine to me."

"Seriously?"

A random Fire Nation citizen—one that Suki had probably met while in the Boiling Rock—bowed at Zuko, before moving on. "Katara, would I lie to you?"

"Well," she started.

"Katara."

"No."

Sokka finally walked up, as Suki was dancing with Hakoda. He looked over at Zuko, who nodded at the man. "Zuko, when are you getting hitched?" he asked.

"Not until Katara says the word," replied Zuko. His golden eyes never once left Katara's blue ones.

"Katara, when are you going to actually going to get used to change?" Sokka asked.

"Just because I don't want you to move to Kyoshi Island, doesn't mean I don't accept change," she snapped.

"And Aang's wedding that was last month? You cried."

"Girls cry at weddings! It's our family, moving on, creating more families. Change can be good, I like change!" she said, her voice slowly getting higher and higher.

"And how do you feel about becoming Fire Nation, instead of Water Tribe?" Sokka asked.

Zuko smacked his forehead. "Sokka," he warned.

"No, I'm serious."

Katara placed her hand on the necklace. "I don't know."

"How do you not know, Katara?" Sokka continued. "Aren't you wearing Zuko's engagement necklace?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know?"

Katara slipped the necklace off and saw it. It was no wonder that people were complementing her about her necklace. It was beautiful. The round circle was made from a blue stone. In the middle of it was a Fire Nation symbol. As she pushed the stone around, she was able to see the Water Tribe symbol as well.

"Zuko?" she questioned.

He rose from his seat, and took the necklace out of her hand. Leaning down, he whispered, "Even though you'd be part of the Fire Nation, you'll always remain part of the Water Tribe. And at any time you wished to return, I will be right there next to you," he started. His fingers tied it around her neck, and immediately her hand rushed up to the stone, that she now noticed was warmer than her pervious ones.

Her vision had gone a little bit blurry, as for tears began to form in her eyes. She noticed that Sokka was sitting there, crossed legged and looking very smug. When she got over this whole emotional mess, she was going to get him back somehow. He didn't need to be here, acting—even though she knew it wasn't an act—like he knew the whole time.

Now Zuko moved to the front, and was getting down on one knee. This grabbed the attention of a few of the Fire Nation people in attendance, since the Fire Lord never knelt before anyone.

He took her left hand into his hand, running his fingers over her knuckles. "That was made by my hands, something I had been working hard on for the last few months," he paused, reaching into his pocket. "I want us to be the couple to change how the world looks at intermix marriages."

The tears began to roll down her face now. He had pulled out a diamond ring that sparkled like a star. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was if he knew the perfect size to get her. It fit perfectly on her hand.

"Zuko," she finally was able to get out. "Please, no more."

Despite those small words, he continued on. "But it's more than change. It's because I love you more than anything. I…" he paused taking in a deep breath. "I would die if you were to say no. Katara, you are the girl who changed me permanently. And I want you to be my wife, my equal, and the mother of my cute steam benders. Katara, will you marry me?"

In the background, someone heard Toph let out a snort. She pushed people out of the way to get up to the front. "Hey, Sugar Queen," she started. "Are you just going to let this guy sit there all day? Everything has stopped waiting for your answer."

Katara stood up, and helped the Fire Lord to his feet. For a second he looked embarrassed and hurt that she had done such a thing. A moment passed, and not a word was said. The musicians had been silent; you could drop a pin and hear it. She wasn't used to the attention being completely on her.

"Zuko, I love you more than anything in the world," she started once her courage returned. "And I can't even begin to compare to your speech."

"Then don't make one!" someone yelled from the crowd. "Just say yes! I want cute steam babies!"

The two benders chuckled and she stepped closer to her love. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away and whispered, "Come and chase me." And she ran off.

* * *

Zuko finally found her hidden among the rocks. She had allowed her eyes to drift shut, and her hair to fall out of the braid. She looked nothing short than angelic. He walked up and sat down next to her. Tilting his head, he studied her. There was so much about her that he loved. Her nose, her eyes, her smile, her frown, her scowl, her hair, and the way she'd wake up all cranky, hell. It was just safe to say that Zuko was completely head over heels in love with this girl.

"I was wondering when you'd find me," she said, not even opening her eyes.

"It was a change, I'm not used to having to chase down anyone but the Avatar," he joked. "But I'm glad I found you. The party is back in full swing again."

"I've decided something, Zuko," Katara said, now rolling over on her side. Her blue eyes opened.

"Oh?"

"I decided that change is good."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So."

"Are you reduced to one word sentences?" she asked, sitting up. Absentmindedly, she took his hand into her own and began to make small circles on it. "Or are you just too stunned by my beauty?"

"A little bit of both actually, he answered. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you ever going to answer me?"

Zuko barely held his ground as Katara dived towards him. She held him like that for a few minutes, and the suspense started to kill him. There was no possible way that she could draw it out any longer.

"I told you, I like change. And maybe it's time I started my own family," she said. "But this time, with you."

He smiled and captured her lips. He opened his mouth to answer her, but in the distance he heard Sokka yell: "She said yes! Dad I think it's time you gave Zuko 'the talk'!"

* * *

**K15: Sorry it's late—but better late then never right? **

**Sokka: Yup! **

**Me: I hope you guys are enjoying Zutara week. Don't forget to review, I'll try to update two more times today. Until next time. Later. K15**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain:

It seemed that the two benders were destined for each other. Even though he was a prince from another nation, and she was a lowly Water Tribe peasant, she still loved him with everything. They shared a lot more in common than the two of them realized. And during the first couple of years of their marriage, it was easy to find out who really rose with the moon and who rose with the sun.

The first couple of weeks were the hardest on Katara. Even though the war had been over for two years, she was still getting up at the slightest of noise. This usually got her up at sunrise, when Zuko began to train. She'd join him, and they'd continue to spend the day together. When the Fire Lord would meet with the Council, they didn't like her tagging along. In fact, they voiced their opinion very loudly on how she was always by his side.

"She is my equal, and anyone who has anything bad to say about her, I will banish them for treason," Zuko threatened. "Now, as I was saying…"

He quickly became away of her habits. It was the little things that she seemed to sweat over most. The things that people said behind her back, the way the west wing still wasn't completely finished, and how the full moon kept her awake all night. She loved to feed the turtle-ducks, and loved to sit in the garden, and she loved to stare at pictures of his mother.

And yet, it pained her.

It hurt that she wasn't a mother yet—after being married for nearly three years. They had tried, time and time again, but it wasn't the right time or there was a miscarriage. The Council started to make suggestions to Zuko that maybe it was the differences in cultures. But the young Fire Lord always kept comments up his sleeve about how Aang and Toph had three little Airbenders to themselves, or how Sokka and Suki—both nonbenders—somehow managed to get both an earth and a waterbender.

"Katara, when are you guys going to have one?" Sokka asked, one night.

Narrowing her blue eyes, she sunk down in her seat. "I don't know, Sokka. Leave the subject alone," she warned. Her eyes filled with hatred at the subject.

"Well, Suki and I are expecting again," he said proudly. Zuko rolled his eyes. "And Toph and Aang are expecting twins."

"Well, good for them."

Zuko placed a hand on her knee, letting her know that it was going to be okay. "Uncle said he was going to be in town for the Festival. Will you be staying Sokka?"

"I'm not too sure, it all depends on how Suki's feeling," he said, patting his wife's arm. She smiled and turned back to the food in front of her. The only time she talked was to scold her two children from bending at the table. "You know how those morning urges go."

Katara slammed down her chopsticks and rose to her feet. "No, Sokka, I don't know. I don't know what you're trying to suggest. But just because Zuko and I haven't had a child yet doesn't mean anything!" she yelled.

"Katara, that's not what I meant," he tried to backpedal.

"No, that's exactly how meant it." She stood up and then ran out of the room, tears rolling down her face.

Zuko stood up and looked in the direction of where she went. "Sokka, when you're done with dinner, I think it's best you return to the north wing for the night," he said. "I will send a servant down to escort you and Suki. Good night." He then exited out of the room in a calm manor.

"Mummy?" Kianna, Sokka and Suki's daughter, began to ask. "Is Uncle Zuko and Aunt Katara upset with Daddy?"

Suki smiled and patted the Earthbender on the head. "Your father, Kia, sometimes doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Then," she started out slowly. "Can we visit the temple and maybe say a pray for the gods to bring Aunt Katara a baby?"

Sokka smiled at his five-year-old daughter. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Zuko found Katara crying at the memorial that she had made a few years back. In the middle of it was her mother's necklace. She held her head in her hands and allowed the tears to drip onto the wooden floor. She would mutter how she was a failure and couldn't even create simple life.

His golden eyes soften and he walked closer, bowing his respect. He knew if he were to look over to the left, he'd find a picture of his mother. But right now, he needed to be next to his wife. She needed his strength through this time of pain, just as he needed her strength while visiting his father or sister.

"Katara?" She jumped at his voice and the hand on her shoulder. She let out a gut-wrenching cry, before throwing herself into his arms. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Sokka was just being his pig-headed self."

"But why can't I have a child? I see everyone having their own and I can't have a child of my own," she sobbed. "What am I doing wrong?"

He began to rub her back sitting there thinking. Going into this talk was going to need tact and skill, something he was lacking when it came to women. The two of them sat there in the same spot together. It was the only thing that Zuko could do to comfort Katara. After minutes of crying, she finally pulled away and looked up.

For a moment gold clashed with blue and a smile etched onto both their faces. They bowed to their mothers and left the room. "Thank you, Zuko," she said. "You're right I shouldn't let my brother get to me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I've always taken it as a blessing that we don't have children," he said. He stopped to act like he was thinking. "This way we don't have to worry about turning out like Azula or Sokka. Crazy."

Katara covered her mouth and let out a giggle. "And at least they're not like my niece or nephew—full of energy."

"Or like Mai, moody."

"Or like Ty Lee, running away to join the circus."

The duo laughed and let out a long sigh. This had to be the first time they had nothing to say to each other. Katara rubbed at her eyes and leaned into Zuko's warm embrace. Suddenly, he stopped and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her roughly, pinning her hands above her head.

She leaned up into him, and wrapped a leg around his waist. One of his hands moved down to her thigh to hold her up. The two continued on like this, groping and kissing each other. It wasn't until a cough separated them.

They turned and noticed Sokka standing there. His arm was out stretched, covering the blue eyes of his daughter. He opened his mouth, only to let out a squeak. It repeated a few times before he turned around and ushered his daughter out of there.

Instead of being thoroughly embarrassed, the two just giggled and Katara dragged her husband off to their bedroom.

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth. He had been put through nine months of hell. He had to deal with Katara's midnight cravings, the constant foot massages, the constant wondering if she was fat, and trying to figure out why she couldn't bend during the time of pregnancy. Now, gathered around him was his and her family. Iroh was the only one who was really functional, having found an opponent to play Pai Sho against.

"How can you keep beating me?" Aang asked, running his hand over his bald head. "Nobody is that good."

"Ah, young Avatar," Iroh said. "I'm just that good."

"Would you two stop playing your stupid game?" Zuko snapped. "Katara has been there for hours! She could be dying for all I know."

Iroh rolled his eyes and turned to the first time father—who was smoking at the ears. "You're going to be a fine father. You have more of your mother in you than your father," he assured.

"And Katara is stubborn enough not to let you do anything," Hakoda put in. "When you hold your child for the first time, it's nothing like you've ever done before. And when he or she opens their eyes,"

"It's just takes away all the pain that you've had all your life," Iroh finished. "It makes all the fighting and the struggle you had disappear."

"It's an experience you can never forget," Sokka finished up. "It's just magical."

Zuko looked up as the red cloth swished back. The young healer was cleaning off her hands. She looked up at the Fire Lord, her eyes filled with sadness. Zuko's heart broke. His worst fear had become a reality. Both the baby and Katara had died, during childbirth. He gulped and moved towards the healer.

"She's asking for you."

"How was it?"

The healer turned away, and said, "I think maybe it's best if you saw for yourself."

Zuko stepped in, and Katara was holding a little red bundle. Her eyes were open and she was breathing. But when she looked up, her eyes were filled with tears, and her face had red marks. She had been crying.

"Katara?" he asked.

"Zuko, she wasn't breathing." His heart broke. This brought a whole new set of pain to him. There was no moving on. What they created, the little girl that he had helped make was lying in her mother's arms. "I can't do anything." The tears started flowing freely, and he was suddenly by her side.

Looking down, he saw that this little girl was darker than he was, but lighter than Katara. She had a fluff of black hair, and he was sure, that if this baby opened her eyes they would be gold. But he'd never know. This little girl was now somewhere in the Spirit World, with past Avatars and their mothers.

"Katara?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do, Zuko," she said. "I can't…"

Zuko offered her a small smile and kissed both his girls. "We are going to be okay." He sighed. "The gods blessed us with the gift of a child, and they needed her more than we did."

"I don't care!" she yelled angrily. "I want my daughter! I want to hear her laughter and see the smile. I want her to get married and have children. I want her to learn whatever bending she would do. I want her to learn the art of the sword. I want my daughter alive!"

Zuko took his daughter into his arms. "Katara, it's going to be okay."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she continued to shout.

"Because somebody has to be. We just lost our only daughter, and we—"

"If I want to scream and throw a temper tantrum, then I'm going to do it!" she had gotten to her feet. The water in the vase next to her shook violently. "I don't want you telling me what to do."

"Katara, you're talking crazy. We're going to get through this!" he yelled back. "Loads of people lose their children."

"I'm not going to get through this! I'm hurting Zuko. You have no idea what it's like carrying her, having hopes and dreams. And then all of sudden she's gone!"

"Don't turn this around on me," he yelled back. He thrust the infant's body into that of the healer. "This is not my fault."

"Nor is it mine!"

Zuko huffed and turned on his heel. He then left the room, into a room of faces. "Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh finally called out.

"She is dead. My daughter didn't make it through the birthing process," he snapped. "Katara is obviously fine."

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

Zuko turned to his brother-in-law. There was a newfound fire in his eyes. But it wasn't one that the Water Tribe boy wanted to see. "I'm just peachy. Now if you excuse me." He pushed his way out and ran. He didn't listen to the shouts of his name. He just kept running.

He ran past guards, he ran past the council, anyone who tried to reach out to him was burnt. He finally made it to the starry beach. He fell to his knees and couldn't stop his own tears from falling down. He took in a deep breath and looked up towards the sky. When he thought he was done crying, the tears returned and he cried again.

When Katara found him, he was nothing more than a crumpled young man. Anyone who passed him at this time probably thought he was pathetic. She walked over and helped him to a sitting position. She looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He kissed her lightly, and pulled her into his arms. The two sat there, crying, and mourning over the lost over their daughter.

* * *

**K15: I have the oddest feeling to hug Zuko and Katara and tell them it's going to be okay.**

**Aang: Well, it is a pain day. **

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, don't forget to review. It always makes my day. I've still got one chapter to write. So, there should be one more update tonight. Until next time. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Avatar: the Last Airbender. All names you recognize belong to Mike and Bryan.**


	4. Chapter 4

Date:

A year had passed since the death of their daughter—who they named Nyla. In that year, Zuko and Katara had grown distant. They slept in the same bed, they shared dinner together, and then they went their separate ways. Neither one dared to break the silence for fear of saying the wrong thing. Their family stopped visiting them, making sure the couple would be okay. The guards and servants had learned to leave the two royals in peace. It was if they were waiting for something to happen.

"I can't take this any more!" Zuko said, slamming down his quill. He pushed the parchment onto the ground and grabbed a fistful of hair. He looked around the room, and noticed that there was a scribe in the corner, taking all of this. "That will be enough for today, Scribe. You may go."

The small boy cowered out of the room without so much of a second glance. Zuko stood up, and walked over to the window. Staring out to the beach bellow, he saw the girl he had fallen in love with. The water was wrapping around her body and making shapes and zigzags through the air. She seemed to be at one with her element.

It had been a while since the two of the spared against each other, or even just sat down and talked about what was going on in their lives. She was really good at politics, better than him, and he really wanted to start to get her input again. No more of that "Whatever my lord wishes." Why did they fall apart when Nyla had disappeared from their lives? According to their personalities, they should have gotten closer, using each other for strength to get through the next day.

Growling, he moved away from the window. He kicked at the floor and knocked more stuff off his desk. Finally, Zuko took in a deep breath and exited the room. The first night of the week long Fire Festival. There would be great food, loud music, drunks, entertainment, and dancing. He knew for a fact that Katara loved to dance—or at least she did years ago.

He ran a hand through his hair. He was going to go grey at twenty-three. He needed something to get the romance back in his life. Sighing, he looked at the picture that was painted of them on their wedding day. They were so happy four years ago. And even last year, they were happy.

"Okay, then its set," he said. He moved out of his study and headed down the hall with a wide smile on his face. A few passing nobles, that were staying in the palace stared at the Fire Lord with a little fear. But after a moment of staring at him, they walked down the hall whistling a happy tune. With him in a good mood, the rest of the country had every right to be in a good mind.

Katara wiped the sweat from her brow as she continued deeper into the palace. She knew that a chair from her balcony called out to her, and there, she could soak up the sun and enjoy the rest of the day. From that spot, she'd have the perfect view of the fireworks that would light up tonight's sky. The Fire Nation always tried to have a reason to celebrate. And when they threw parties, they knew how to throw a party.

She let out a sigh. During their first year as a married couple, Zuko had taken Katara out into the town and showed her everything that was there. They dance, drank, and had a great time. She shook her head, getting water all over the place. Another sigh escaped her mouth and she paused.

Even she had to admit it was starting to get a little lonely without Zuko to talk to. They used to stay up all night talking about everything, but now without the presence of him, her day was just boring. She felt like Mai, being all moody and wanting to do nothing.

There were few rooms in the Fire Palace that actually had doors. For instance, the bedroom that she shared with Zuko was one of them. And there were some days she was very thankful for that door. However, after a long day of practicing she hated to push open the door.

"Good evening, Katara," Zuko said. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't wear his Fire Lord robes, but the same clothes he wore while traveling with the Avatar. Instead of having his black hair up in the topknot, he wore it down.

"Zuko," she answered and walked in, grabbing a robe. He shook his head and took it off of her. "I'm not in the mood," she said firmly.

"Get dressed, I have an amazing evening planned out for us," he answered. He moved to the dresser and began to shuffle through the clothes. He finally pulled out a dress that was similar to the blue one she wore all the time while traveling with Aang. Except this one was red with black pants.

"Maybe I don't want to go out with you," she snapped.

Zuko folded his arms. Her words were angry and hurtful, but her eyes said something completely different. She looked almost happy that he was finally paying attention to her again. "I won't take no for an answer. You have five minutes and then you and I are going to the festival. I'd appreciate it if you wore that braid. I loved it. I shall be down in the study waiting for you."

He walked out of the room, giving her more privacy. He smiled to himself as he walked down to the study. This would be the first time Katara and him would be going on a date. He couldn't help but feel giddy as he walked down. Five minutes couldn't come fast enough.

Katara looked at the dress that Zuko left out for her. She smiled and picked it up, spinning it around. She let out a squeal and adjusted her bindings before slipping the dress on. She quickly slipped the pants on and began to braid her hair.

It had been a while since her heart beat this fast. The two of them used to go on dates—all planned by Zuko—all the time. Her blue eyes looked over to the picture of his mother, her mother's necklace, and the picture the artist had painted when Nyla was born.

"Thank you guys," she whispered. "For giving us this second chance at our marriage. I know neither of us want it to end in heartbreak." She slipped on her shoes and bowed before the memorials.

* * *

Music was playing loud and children were running around laughter. It was awkward at first between the couple, but after some food in their stomach they were able to relax and enjoy themselves. Katara pulled Zuko along the road, stopping at the vendor stands that grabbed her attention.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go to Ember Island," Zuko suggested, while Katara was looking at bracelets. "We could spend time there, just the two of us."

"I'd like that, but would the Council approve?" she asked.

He smirked. "To hell with what the Council wants. Isn't it all about me and what I want? And I want time to spend with my wife," he kissed her cheek and walked away.

Katara denied the offer to buy the jewelry she was looking at and ran over to the Fire Lord. She wrapped her arm around his waist and noticed that he was looking at a giant panda. In front of him were milk bottles stacked in a pyramid.

"Would you like to throw a ball? Two silver pieces for six balls," the vendor said. "You could win something for your wife, sir."

Zuko placed two silver pieces on the table and began to throw the balls. The first two missed, by several inches. The third, fourth, and fifth balls barely caused the bottles to barely move. Barely, Katara was able to hear the water shake around in it. She clenched her fist and felt the water freeze, and Zuko through the last ball. It hit the bottles and just bounced off.

"I'm sorry, love," he said. Katara pulled out two more silver coins and picked up one ball. She threw the first one, and it landed a couple of inches in front of her. This caused the vendor to laugh.

For the rest of the balls, she missed horribly. She looked over at the vendor and put on her best puppy dogface. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm out of money, and I'd just like one more try."

Zuko gave his wife a strange look. He knew that she was able to throw better than that. And she was a better bender than what she was letting on. The vendor sighed and put the last ball on the table. Katara gave out a little squeal and picked it up, rolling the ball in her hand.

"Okay, little lady, one more shot."

Katara pulled her arm back and threw it. As it sped towards the bottles, she twirled her finger in a small circle. The water quickly unfroze and when the ball hit the bottles they cracked sending water and ceramic everywhere. The vendor looked at the bottles in disbelief.

"I think I won," Katara said, innocently.

Rolling his eyes he picked up a prize. It was a stuffed turtle-duck. Handing it to her, he was surprised when she shook her head. A smirk crossed her face as she pointed to the biggest turtle-duck that there was. Sighing in defeat, he handed the biggest stuffed animal to her. She hugged it and wished the man a well night.

Together her and Zuko walked down the street. "How were you able to win that?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I cheated," she answered.

"Katara," he groaned. "Remember what happened with the water scroll?"

"No, that was stealing. I was scamming a scammer," Katara said. She remembered something similar happening with Toph years ago. "It's all okay."

He pushed the turtle-duck's head away from her face. He kissed her deeply in the middle of the street. A few people cooed at how cute the couple looked, while others stuck their tongues out in disgust. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Other than my good looks?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, now make yourself useful and carry the duck." She shoved the turtle-duck into his arms.

Then, she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street. They continued on with the night, laughing and dancing. Right before the fireworks were about to start, Katara and Zuko went up to the palace and sat on the balcony. Below them, they listened to the songs and laughter of the people in the square. The giant stuffed creature sat between them, but it didn't stop them from holding hands.

"I think that was the best date I had have in a long time," she said.

"I can't think of any other way to spend a day," he answered.

Silence over came the two and blue met gold. Her eyes wandered Zuko's body, stopping every so often. There were still some things they needed to discuss, and maybe this would be the only time they could do it.

"Zuko, I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

He looked at her. "I don't want to hear it. It's in the past."

"But." He leaned over and placed a finger on her lips. The first firework lit up the night sky.

"I want to tell you, I had an amazing night. And I'm hoping that this will be the first of many dates to come," he continued. He felt like he was courting her all over again. And maybe, in a way, he was. "I want you to know, that I never stopped loving you. And I never will."

She moved his finger to the side and kissed his lips. "Do you know what Sokka would say at this time?"

He chuckled. "I was thinking more along the lines of what Toph would say."

"You're thinking about Toph, rather than me?" she demanded. He could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Yeah. But I know one thing that Toph can't do that you can," he said, standing up.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Then he led her to the bed. He laid her down gently, minding her head. He kissed along her neck, up to her mouth. He kissed her gently. Pulling away, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think this would be the best date I ever have," she said. "Next time, maybe you can win me a stuffed animal, instead of the other way around."

He laughed, and looked towards the balcony. "And maybe something other than a turtle-duck," he answered.

"I thought you liked them?" Katara asked.

"Just as much as you like penguins," he answered.

"Well, this penguin wants some loving from her husband," she told him, nuzzling his neck. And for what would be the thousandth time that night, Zuko kissed her again.

* * *

**K15: I thought this turned out cutely. So far, I've liked every one of these that I've put out. **

**Toph: So have I. It's a great read!**

**Me: Why thanks… wait… Toph! Anyway, so now I'm officially all caught up. I've got a couple of ideas for the next few days. So, you might see multiple updates. Also, if you can't tell, all of these so far are connected. I hope you're enjoying Zutara week. Until next time. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: After all these Avatar: the Last Airbender fics, I've written, I still don't own it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harmony:

The fire crackled as it spun around the bender. The powerful element now looked gentle and smooth. The bender's arms moved in a fluid motion, his stance strong. His golden eyes weren't on his fire, but rather on the girl standing next to him. Unlike his element, her was soft and moving the way she wanted. It moved the way she wanted, around her through her legs, and over her head.

But that's what the Fire Lord was worried about. He suddenly stood up straight and pulled the fire towards him. It fizzled out and he turned to his wife. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her large stomach. She continued to move her arms, so that the water moved around the two.

Suddenly, Zuko kissed her neck. He rubbed her stomach, and felt the child kick. "It's going to be a boy, he's got a strong kick," he said, suddenly.

She stopped and allowed the water to flow back into the turtle-duck pond. She leaned back into his embrace. In return, she rested her hands over his and closed her eyes—ignoring the small sharp pains.

"I don't care what sex our child is," she said, closing her eyes. "Just as long as he or she survives this time."

Zuko nodded, this young child would bring a peace between the couple. There was also the relief that it would bring to their other family members—who they had yet to seen in nine months. Everything was being kept on the secret side.

The sun was just beginning to set, and the full moon could be seen over the horizon. Zuko took Katara's hand and led her up the stairs into the palace. As he walked down the hall, he lit a few of the candles that had yet to be lit. The peace that the palace had had over the last few months, but it was about to be broken when the Avatar and his family would be arriving in the morning.

The two walked in silence to their room. Before Zuko went along with his nightly activity, he would help Katara complete hers. She was bigger than she was with Nyla, and many times she mentioned about carrying two babies instead of one. Zuko always just laughed it off and continued to help her into bed.

"Zuko, what would happen if we had two?" she asked. Her eyes ran over the scars on his back. For the last couple of weeks, she had been throwing the idea around. "Would you—"

"Katara, we've gone over this. If—and the healers have yet to deliver two babies at one time—we have two children, then we have them," Zuko said, tying his robe. He moved to the end of their bed and began to rub her feet. "And then the Council can just get off my case."

She glared at him. "Is that all you care about?" she snapped.

"You know that's not it, I have never once cared about what those stuffy old men have thought," he answered, warming her feet. She let out a little moan at the comfort. "I told you what I did when we found out you were pregnant a second time."

She smiled. He had returned from the meeting, smoking at the ears and out the nose. He had ruined the meeting room, destroying the final part of his father's empire. The throne that the previous Fire Lords had sat in behind the fire, was kicked into the wall, and then thrown down onto the large map they had. He then burned the chair and walked out of the meeting, leaving it unfinished and incomplete.

"Do you not believe me?"

Katara pulled her feet in and shuffled around. Leaning forward, she placed a hand on his scar. She kissed it gently and then moved to his lips. "I have never doubted you," she told him. "Nor will I ever."

He smiled and helped her lay back down, handing her a book. "Just relax, I have to go down and inform the caretakers to expect a giant flying bison."

Katara smiled and waved him off. She removed the bookmark and continued to read. It contained stories of love and romance, princesses and dragons, but most of all it had stories of harmony and peace. It was all Fire Nation lore, and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Unconsciously, she began to rub her large stomach. It was only a matter of time before her daughter or son would be born. And like every mother, she had hoped that this child would be a very powerful bender. Deep down, she hoped that Zuko's prediction would be wrong and it would be a girl. She felt that maybe a little girl to spoil and cherish would bring some harmony to this life—and that it would break the males being born first.

She sighed and leaned back. Looking down, she could still barely see her swollen ankles. "I am more than ready for this pregnancy to be over," she thought out loud.

* * *

"I expect him to arrive early morning from the east," Zuko finished telling the caretaker. The old man nodded. "I hope that this isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, Fire Lord," the balding man said. "I miss the trips where the Avatar and his family would come for visits."

Zuko patted the old man and turned to return to his wife. There was a loud groan and the earth shook a little as a white fluffy creature landed. There was giggling and a few children hopped over the edge, running around the courtyard.

"Zai, Yuki, Sakura," Aang's voice carried from atop the bison's head. "Don't run too far!"

His three children stopped what they were doing and looked back at Appa, then their green eyes landed on Zuko. He offered the small children a smile and they ran screaming towards him. The three Airbenders jumped on him, bringing him down to the earth. However, Zuko didn't stay there long. He felt the earth move and help back into a standing position.

"It's great to see you again, Sparky," Toph's voice echoed. She walked over to the Fire Lord and hit him in the shoulder. "I want you to meet our newest son, Tenzin."

He moved the green blanket around and noticed the small child with its eyes wide open. However, they were like their mother's, green and hazed over. "He's blind."

"But that won't hold him back from doing the things the other children do," Aang said. "How's Katara?"

"She's holding up."

"What did you do this time?" Toph snapped.

"You'll have to see for yourself," he answered. A pause came and he quickly said, "Or feel, for you, Toph."

She rolled her eyes and kicked the ground. The children were rolling on the ground, and using airbending to terrorize the turtle-ducks. But they were slid towards their parents, with their heads hanging down. Zuko stood aside, and allowed his guests to head into the palace first. This gave him a chance to look at the children whom he hadn't seen in over three years.

Sakura was Aang's oldest being four years old. She had her mother's long black hair and her father's grey eyes. Like all of Aang's children, she was an Airbender. But unlike her father, she had her mother's personality. Often times, she'd be the first to start a fight with the twins, or voice how she needed just a little more attention.

Zai, up until Tenzin, was the only boy. The last time Zuko had seen him, he was just a little baby in swaddling clothes. Now it was clear that he had much of both his father and mother in him. Zuko wondered if Zai had a choice in being bald, or if it was the culture of the Airbenders. However, his green eyes stood out against his light colored skin. And every so often he'd stop and chase after the fireflies that inhabited the courtyard.

Yuki was odd. She was quiet and shy. Even though she followed her siblings around, she now stood at her mother's side, holding the green dress in her chubby little hands. She looked just like Toph, except Yuki was able to see. In her other hand was a stuffed lemur. Zuko smiled at the girl, and she buried her head in her mother's dress.

As the group entered the palace, a messenger greeted them. "Lady Katara is requesting your presence, Lord Zuko."

"Did she say why?"

"She wanted me to tell you that it was time," the teen replied. Zuko's eyes widened and he bowed to Aang and Toph.

"I have to go, I'm sure you know where your rooms are by now?" he asked running towards the healers.

Toph laughed and handed the baby to Aang. "Hold your son, Twinkle Toes," she told him. "It seems that Zuko and Katara have been given a second chance. And I'm going to go and visit them."

"Toph, I don't think that's going to be a good idea. Katara could be in serious pain," Aang warned.

"Sugar Queen will be fine, she's been through it all already," Toph called, following the loud steps of Zuko.

Aang's shoulders dropped and he looked towards his children. "Shall we go see Aunt Katara then?"

They screamed in unison, "Yes!"

* * *

Once again, Zuko could be found pacing in front of the door. Like last time, the healers had forbid him to go into the room. He chewed on his fist and would occasionally look up. The last time Katara delivered a child, it had only taken a few minutes. She had been in there for nearly two hours.

"Relax, Zuko," Aang said. "Nothing will go wrong this time, Avatar's honor."

The firebender's reply was a laugh. Zuko wasn't too sure of anything anymore. All he could hope was that Katara would be okay. He looked up just as a cry echoed the chambers. His heart leaped up into his throat. That was different from the last time.

A young girl walked out, holding a blue blanket. "Fire Lord, may I be the first to introduce you to your son," she said, handing him to the first time father.

Zuko felt tears coming up to his eyes, as Aang and Toph rushed over. His son had a scrap of black hair, and was just as light as his father. Finally, the tears came as the child opened his eyes and showed that they were blue. The child let out a small cry, before settling into Zuko's warm arms and taking in a deep breath.

"This is my son, my living breathing son!" Zuko cheered. The Fire Lord wanted to spin around in happiness.

"I know, Sparky," Toph called out.

Aang clapped Zuko on the back. "You should probably see Katara now," he suggested.

Zuko nodded and took a step forward. But froze when another cry echoed out. Toph and Aang looked at each other, shock written on both of their faces. A smile crossed Zuko's face as the healer motioned for the Fire Lord to come in.

Lying in bed, holding a red bundle was Katara. Sweat poured down her face, and she was breathing heavily. She looked up at Zuko and then down at their daughter. "She's breathing," Katara whispered.

"I know." He could barely hide the excitement in his voice. "Toph and Aang are here with their little family. She had a new addition, Tenzin."

"Another boy," Katara sighed. "That's good."

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and looked at their daughter. She had more hair than her brother, and this time it was brown instead of black. Her skin was a tan color, but she didn't seem as dark as Katara. She blinked open her eyes for the first time and stared directly into her father's golden eyes.

"She has your eyes," Katara said.

Zuko nodded, to shock to speak. Not only did his family survive everything, but also now he had two children instead of one. Peace rushed over him as he handed his son over to his wife.

Katara moved her children around and began to feed them. "I'm thinking Kozu," she said. "I put a lot of thought into it. And isn't it tradition for Fire Lord's children to be named after a great Fire Lord?"

Zuko looked up at her. "You've been talking to the council again, haven't you?"

"They've got good ideas every so often," she answered with a smile.

He put his arm around his wife and leaned his head on Katara's. His eyes remained on the little girl that he had helped create. An idea popped into his head, he had promised Katara that she would have a little bit of home with her, whenever she went.

"Choose a Water Tribe name," he said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Kozu is clearly named after me," he began to explain. "I want you to have a bit of your culture with you. I'm sure you don't want the child to be name Kanna or Kya."

"What's wrong with those names?"

"They're the only names I know!" Zuko said in his defense. "Other than Sokka and Hakoda and Bato."

"Well, I'm starting to think that it's tradition to name their girls with a 'K'," she paused. "Korra."

"Korra is a beautiful name," he answered. "I can already tell she's going to be a powerful waterbender."

"You're only saying that to keep harmony with our new family," Katara teased.

Zuko laughed and kissed his wife's head. "No, I'm not." He pulled away and looked at the little family he had. Changing about his mind about leaving, he walked back over and took his spot next to Katara. He didn't want to leave her side.

"It's not good for you to lie!" Toph yelled from the other side of the curtain. "Your peace isn't going to last very long, Hot Shot!"

"Toph," Katara called out. "Just get your dirty muddy self in here. It's been a while."

Toph proudly walked in and looked at the family. If any people deserved peace and harmony from all the politics and pain, it was these two. "Zuko, they look amazing! I'm impressed how they have your likeness."

"Thank you, Toph," he answered. Katara hit him in the shoulder. "What?"

"She's blind," Katara reminded him.

"Oh."

The group laughed and began the long conversation into the night. By the time the sun had risen, they had covered every subject possible. It was Katara who was the last to let out a yawn. Toph and Aang quickly said their good byes and went to figure out what their children were up to ("Probably destroying the palace," Toph guessed.). The new mother cuddled into her husbands embrace, feeling the warmth seeping through his clothing.

"Perfect harmony," Zuko said with closed eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"How we're breathing, all at the same time, in perfect unison," he answered, not opening his eyes.

"You're strange."

"I love you too."

* * *

**K15: So, this one was harder than I thought. But I think it turned out really well. I've actually been pleased with the way that all of them turned out. **

**Toph: So, have I! **

**Me: Oh, why thank… very funny Toph. Anyway. I can't wait for tomorrow. I've had this one planned since the first day it seems. So, don't forget to review. Until next time. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Well, like every Zutara fan we'd have Zutara.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

AU:

Her braid sat over her shoulder as she looked on at the girl. She was clearly Water Tribe—and if her son was correct—from the Southern Water Tribe. Her blue eyes, brown hair, and tan skinned gave her away. If Katara had to take a guess, she was a rebel and broke a lot of the traditions at home.

"Avatar," she stated. Her eyes narrowed her eyes. "I was wondering when you'd be appearing to bother my son."

Tenzin rolled his eyes, the same eyes that his father once had. "Don't mind Mother. She's sore that when Dad was killed, she couldn't save him."

"Don't speak of such lies, I'm just surprised she didn't come sooner," Katara snapped. She moved out of the way, waving her hand. "There is so much I have to teach her before you get a chance to teach her airbending."

Katara grabbed the sixteen year old girl's wrist and pulled her along to a grassy green area. "Go away Tenzin, I shall return the Avatar when I'm good and done with her."

"You're sounding much like Fire Lord Zuko," the girl answered. She blew her hair out of her face.

"Is that old geezer still around?"

"Yeah, he had a lot of stories to tell," the girl continued.

Katara laughed. "He hated stories, what's your name anyway?"

"Korra."

"Well, Korra, I have one for you."

"You're not going to ramble on about how you and him went off, doing who knows what?" the girl asked. "Or is it going to be something relevant to my training?"

"First, you must know that the waterbender's strength comes from the moon," Katara said, blowing the young Avatar off. "Second, you must know you're strongest when there is a full moon. Meaning, I can only teach you this technique tonight."

"Mother!" a male's voice yelled. "Do not teach her blood bending!"

A smirk crossed the face of the Avatar. "Don't be such a stick in the mud," she said. "Tonight then?"

"Sure." Katara watched the waterbender run off, a skip to her step. There was something odd about this girl. That maybe in a different life time she could have been the daughter that Katara had wanted.

She had mentioned Zuko. Zuko was alive and still Fire Lord. It was good to know that man could still out live most of the others. She sighed and sat down at a small pond. Pulling the water out of the pond, she allowed it to circle herself. In the distance, she could hear Tenzin instructing Korra in the art of airbending.

Hugging herself, Katara thought of a time where she hated the prince—now Fire Lord. That had seemed like a different life time in general. She never once forgot about the single night she spent with Zuko. That one night was still clearer than any other memory in her old life.

* * *

"_Tell me a secret," Zuko had said. _

"_Only if you tell me a desire of yours," she answered. _

_He paused, turning to the side. Her eyes remained on the moon as he studied her. She knew that his eyes were on her, but she had chosen to ignore it. "Isn't that the same thing?" he asked. _

_She smiled, and for the first time since they had snuck away from the celebration looked at the Fire Lord. They could hear the music in the distance and the loud voices of her brother and his uncle. His hair fell into gold eyes and he wore a smile on his face. It was different from the scowl she was used to seeing him have on his face. _

_Rolling back onto her back, she used her hands to cushion her head. "Anyone can keep a secret. But a desire is something that only you know." _

_Zuko rolled back over. His moved away from the girl and her curves, and were now focused on the sky above. Finally, he said, "I'm allergic to fire flakes." _

_This caused the heroine of the hundred year war to giggle. "I think that's a fact, not a desire." _

"_Tell me one of yours then," he said, and for the second time he propped himself on an elbow. _

"_I've always thought that I was supposed to be the next Avatar," she answered. _

"_That's a secret." _

_She smiled and copied his actions. Their eyes met for a moment and a couple of fireflies flew between them. "I know. But I felt like I needed to tell someone," Katara answered. _

"_I've always wanted to kiss you," he said suddenly. _

_Her eyes widened and she sat up. Her hands rushed to her temple and she pushed her hair loopies off to the side. He rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lifting up her chin, he looked into her eyes. There were tears threatening to pour over. _

"_Katara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it," he said. "I know you're with the Avatar and I'm with Mai, but I felt that maybe—"_

"_I wish you would have told me sooner," she said, looking down at her hands. _

"_What do you mean?" Zuko asked. _

"_Kiss me," she said, looking back up at him. "You want to do it, then just do it." _

"_But…"_

"_They're too busy getting drunk and whatever else. Just kiss me and never regret it," she said. _

_He gulped and leaned forward. At first, he kissed her on the cheek and she looked crestfallen. For a second time, he leaned in and this time kissed her nose. He repeated this process, kissing her chin, her closed eyes, her forehead, and then the corner of her lips. She let out a growl and he grabbed her head, this way he was sure that she wasn't going anywhere. He closed the gap and his fingers somehow found their way into her hair. _

_He leaned her down and kissed her again. She just laid there for a moment, but after a while she was kissing him back. She'd lift her head up slightly, trying to meet his. Finally, when he felt like he had gotten his filled, he pulled away. _

"_Katara?" Zuko started to say. She placed a finger on his lips and he helped her to a sitting position. She leaned into his embrace, and he wrapped his arms around her. _

"You don't need to say anything," Katara whispered to the air. "Your kiss said it all."

Standing up, she walked across the field of flowers. Her body wasn't as young as she had hoped. Hopefully, it'd be up to this lesson of blood bending, and hopefully the young Avatar would only use it sparingly.

"Katara?" a male voice called out. She looked up and saw Zuko standing above her. "You've fallen asleep again."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Fire Nation?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You're dreaming again," he told her. "What is it this time?"

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around she noticed that the room was red and there was small breathing coming from her arms. She looked back up at Zuko and noticed he was holding her son. _Kozu, _her hazy brain recognized. Suddenly everything came back to her.

"You and I are married!" she shouted.

He nodded his head. "For four years now. We got married when you were seventeen," he reminded her. "Sokka and Suki have been married for five years, and Toph and Aang got married young. They've been married for six."

Again Katara rubbed her eyes. Her brain was slowly recalling the information. They had gotten married three years after the war. During their third year of marriage, the two had stopped talking… her mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Some dream?" Zuko asked, taking Korra from his wife. "Do you remember everything now?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for everything that happened last year. It's all my fault."

He laughed. "I've already forgiven you."

"No, stop laughing!" she cried out. "I should have done something to—"

Zuko placed the two sleeping infants in their cribs and helped her up. He dragged her out of the room, rubbing her hand as they walked next to each other. "Tell me about the dream. Nothing's gotten you this distressed before."

"I had a dream I married Aang—we had all boys," she quickly explained. "And Korra was the next Avatar. And the night where you confessed you liked me, was just some fling we had."

"Sounds like an alternative universe," Zuko stated.

"What?"

"An alternative universe, something that is opposite than what is happening in real life," he explained. "Because we know you'd never really marry the Avatar."

Katara laughed and kissed Zuko. "Well, I'm glad I don't live in an alternative universe then," she said. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

**K15: Because we all know that Zutara isn't an AU to begin with. **

**Zuko: Explain to me why my name is only two letters? **

**Me: That's not important. Anyway, I was halfway through this when I came up with another idea. So, I've gotta go finish that. Also, I decided that Zutara week is too short, we should have a Zutara month! Cuz, that would be awesome! Anyway, please review. Later. K15**


	7. Chapter 7

Storm:

When Zuko woke up for his usual training, he noticed two things were amiss. One: It was raining, and it wasn't a light rain, it was a complete storm. It was something he hadn't seen since his travels chasing the Avatar. This worried him, because even though it rained in the Fire Nation, it wasn't heavy, long or this much.

The second thing to bother him was that Katara was not in bed with him. Ever since his two children were born, she had been by his side no matter what. It didn't matter if she had gone in the middle of the night to check on her children, or couldn't sleep because of a full moon. When he woke up, she was always there.

His first thought was maybe she had gotten up to check on his son and daughter. But by the loud little footsteps that were running down the hall, he knew that this wasn't the case. A bolt of lightning appeared out his window and a clap of thunder sounded through the palace. There was a scream and the door swung open.

Two children came bolting into the room and hid under the covers. There was giggling and crawling around. Another clap of thunder happened and then there was cowering. Rolling his eyes, he lifted up the covers and blue and gold eyes met his.

"Dad!" Korra yelled.

He smirked and crawled under as well. It seemed both of his children had inherited the rising with the sun aspect. But it was Korra who always stayed up later, and had trouble sleeping during the full moon. He pulled out a fireball and both children giggled.

"Father, tell Korra that the sky isn't broken," Kozu stated. "Tell her that she's being stupid."

"Zuzu! Stupid is a mean word!" Korra shrieked.

Zuko smiled at the old nickname that he was once called. In a blink of an eye, and with the speed only a powerful master could have, he grabbed the tiny little fist that went to hit her brother.

"Korra," he scolded. The next thing he knew she was crying. He moved and pulled her into his arms. There was just something about screaming, yelling, and scolding his little girl that broke his heart. However, Zuko didn't want to be like his father—by giving more attention to the other—nor did he want Korra to grow up and be like Azula. There had to be equal balance somewhere in there.

"Dad, where's Mom?" Kozu finally asked.

Zuko looked into the blue eyes of his son. "I'm not quite sure, son."

The little boy pouted and looked at the fire that Zuko held in his hand. His eyes were drawn to it, and he reached out to touch. As soon as the little boy touched it, the flame went out and there was a scream of pain.

"Kozu?" Zuko whipped the blanket off the three of them and roughly grabbed his son's hand. Expecting it carefully. He didn't want it to scar. "What did I tell you about touching my fire?"

"Don't do it," Korra said proudly. She offered her brother a smile and he just ended up scowling. "Don't do that!" she slapped her brother, which in turn caused Kozu to dive towards his sister. She screamed and scurried behind her father. She was more like her father than her mother, he had gotten his firebending ability; whereas, Kozu inherited waterbending.

Zuko looked down at his daughter, with "the look" all over his face. "Korra," he scolded again. There was another bolt of lightning—this time closer—followed by thunder. She squeaked and buried her head into his back.

Kozu pouted as Zuko finally let go of his hand. "Go and play, I think Uncle Iroh is around here. I'm sure he's got a story to tell," he said, ushering the kids off. As he stood, she held onto his pants. Getting down to his knees, he put both hands on her shoulders. "Korra belle, go and play. As long as I'm here, there storm can never hurt you."

"Promise?" she said, holding out her pinky. Zuko smiled and took her pinky with his larger one.

"Promise."

She gave her father a hug and ran off to look for her favorite uncle. Sighing, Zuko rose to his feet and turned to look around. The storm had probably taken Katara off to the deepest pits of the palace. Thinking back, he tried to remember anything that he could possibly forget. After finally making the choice there was nothing, he grabbed his robe and headed off into the palace. Hoping that Katara was okay.

* * *

Zuko sighed in defeat. It was still raining, and he had looked all over the palace in search for Katara. He had run into his uncle a few times, and even saw Mai scowling—probably looking for an excuse to actually be in the palace. But no one he came across had seen the waterbender. His gold eyes looked to the garden. His heart soared. She was safe and unharmed.

He walked towards her and noticed that she was standing there in her blue clothes. Her brown hair was plastered against her back and the side of her head. Her arms rested at her side, and he could hear her shuddering in the cold.

"Katara?" he called out.

She stiffened and stood up taller. His eyes moved down her back, checking out her backside, and noticed that she wasn't wearing her training pants. Her calves weren't huge, but they weren't small either. She remained toned, even after being married for nine years. He took a step forward, one at a time—afraid that maybe the lightning would use him as target practice.

She spun around quickly, her hair spinning around her face. She was glaring at him, and before he could even begin to question her, she launched a water whip at him. He barely had a chance to pull out a fire whip to block. He smiled at his skill, if anyone had asked him to pull out fire in the middle of a storm years ago, he would have snapped at them.

"What did I do this time?"

She didn't answer but continued with her onslaught—a double water whip followed by her icicles. He rolled out of the way and looked up. Tears were rolling down her face, and she had her hands out stretched.

"Katara, I swear, next time I'll—"

"Why do you think it's always about you?" she called out angrily. "Ever since I've married you, it's always about you and your country. What about me and my country?" she shouted.

"What is bringing this up all of the sudden?" he asked. "You've seemed to be happy for the last ten years."

She growled and pulled the water around her—stopping the rain around them. With a loud cry she shot the rain—now in the form of ice—at him. His eyes widened and he pulled up a fire shield. The ice melted and he ran towards her. But she was just as quick to retort. With a twist of her wrist, the water wrapped around Zuko's ankle and pulled him towards her.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. She then spread out her arms and he was afraid for his life for the first time. She turned the rain into ice for the third time and brought her arms down. He flinched and closed his eyes. He heard the ice hit the ground and he opened his good eye. The ice had barely missed his flesh. For once, he was thankful that Katara truly did love him.

"Katara?" he asked again. "What is going on?"

She glared at him for a second. She finally let out a scream—that echoed through the garden along with a clap of thunder. "I'm pregnant! And it's all your fault!" She turned around and folded her arms under her breasts.

Zuko's face lit up and he sat up, knowing that the worst was over. She remained to look angry with him, but if he were anyone else, he'd be cowering in his boots. A smile crossed his face and he rose to his feet. Carefully, as not to disturb her, he moved forward. The look didn't change as he picked her up.

"This is good news!" he said. He kissed her nose. He took her hands into his and kissed them. Looking up, he saw she was still upset. "What's the matter?"

The rain slowly stopped. There wasn't any sun, but it was better than the storm that had gotten them both soaked to the bone. Her blue eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. She had been out here for hours, crying and here she was only pregnant. It wasn't as if she was dying.

"I don't want to be," she said stubbornly.

A smile crossed his face and he started to laugh. She snatched her hands away from him and held them to her chest. "Katara," he managed to choke out.

"It's not funny!" she scolded him.

He put his hand up, trying to regain some composure, but not wanting her to continue on. But he couldn't help it. This was the funniest thing he had heard since Sokka's joke about the two benders and the bar (and normally Sokka's jokes were horrible). Zuko let out a snort and he lifted his head up to see a small smile cross his wife's face. It was very small, almost like a twitch, but it was still there.

"You smiled," he pointed out.

"Because you snorted!" she snapped. "I'm serious, Zuko. You went back on your promise to me."

"What promise?"

"That we wouldn't have another child!" He laughed again, this time louder and harder. His face was going a little bit red, with the lack of oxygen to his brain. "Stop laughing at me! I'm mad at you!"

"I know." He took in a couple deep breaths and wiped away the tears that were falling from his eyes. Katara somehow had separated them again, and she was now by the turtle-duck pond. He closed the gap and pulled her once again into his arms. "Katara, is this what all this was about? Because we have decided to—"

"Don't even begin to blame this one me!" she snapped. "This is all your fault! You and your male parts!"

"It takes two to tango," he told her. He kissed her mouth, and whispered, "I don't care if you get fat or if you have six more children. I'm still going to love you."

"Are you calling me fat!"

Zuko pushed her at arms length. "How far are you?" he finally asked.

"Four months," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why didn't you notice?"

"I'm a man! I just don't notice these things. You have to tell me!" he said in his defense. Shaking his head, the water flew in every direction, and Katara just bended it away. Moving her hand over her body, she bended the water out of her clothes.

Finally, she stood up on her toes and kissed his mouth. The storm had finally passed. And he picked her up and spun her around. Even though he was twenty-eight years old, he felt like he had just married this girl. He knew that he'd love her throughout all times, through thick and thin, through sunshine and stormy weather.

"It's a good thing I love you then," she said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you'd be married to Mai, other wise," Katara laughed. She kissed him, and dragged him into the palace. "However, I'll let you come up with something to tell Korra and Kozu. And possibly Sokka."

"Why me?"

"Because you love me, remember?" she reminded. "And I still love you."

* * *

**K15: I'm happy to announce that I ended Zutara week, like I started it.**

**Sokka: Late.**

**Iroh: You know, that kind of makes me sad. **

**Sokka: I'm not. **

**Me: I've decided I like getting challenge type of things. I'm up to anything. Yup. Anyway, thank you for putting up with my fanfic during with long week. If you like my work, I have a couple Zutara fics that you're welcomed to check that out. Thanks for all the reviews. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender—or anything you recognized at all during this fic. **


End file.
